


Collateral Damage

by snapesmistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesmistress/pseuds/snapesmistress
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts is still raw in the minds of those who experienced it, while many lost their lives there are also casualties among the living. Aurora Sinistra and George Weasley are trying to come to terms with the state the war has left them in when Minerva McGonagall decides to use her powers as headmistress to intervene. What if her crazy plan works, but has unintended consequences? Will two broken people find a way to survive?





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! While Aurora Sinistra was a character created by JKR, I did create her backstory for the purpose of this story and others, so it belongs to me.

Hi all! 

I have rp'd with this character for a long time, but this is my first full-length story with her and I'm very excited about it! I took the character of Aurora Sinistra and created my own backstory for her since JKR never gave her one. I'm very happy with this character and looking forward to sharing this fic with you! Chapter one will be posted ASAP so bear with me!! 

~Snape's Mistress


End file.
